Yo te esperaba
by Cranky Sky
Summary: SONGFIC/ Yo te esperaba ... imaginando a ciegas el color ... de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz...


Aquellas nubes cubrían como siempre a la luna, que brillaba intensamente, el sereno del viento era tan refrescante, mientras ella estaba ahí, sentada al lado de la gran ventana de la habitación que recientemente, al lado de su esposo, había decorado, se habían pasado tanto tiempo viendo catálogos y tiendas, ella veía orgullosa todo el lugar, así que decidió descansar en una mecedora colocada justamente, por órdenes de ella, al lado de la ventana, sí, definitivamente era aquella en la que el sol aparecía tímidamente por la mañana, y alumbraba la luna con delicadeza, Anna sobaba leve y delicadamente su vientre, mientras le dedicaba algo que no le daba a cualquiera, una tierna sonrisa.

_**Yo te esperaba…**_

_**Y veía mi cuerpo crecer…**_

_**Mientras buscaba, el nombre que te di…**_

_**En el espejo…**_

_**Fui la luna llena y de perfil…**_

_**Contigo dentro…**_

_**¡Jamás fui tan feliz!**_

Mientras hacía círculos pequeños y delicados, sentía cómo un pequeño golpe, que a pesar del dolor, la hacía feliz, impactaba contra el lugar más cercano donde su dedo rozaba, un mundo entero, dentro de ella, un mundo nuevo y fresco, un hermoso mundo creciendo dentro de ella, aquél mundo que un día vería con sus propios ojos, deseaba tanto conocer aquél "regalito" que se le había encomendado desde hace tiempo, aquél que cuidaba con tanto amor, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza…

_**¡Moría por sentir, tus piernecitas frágiles…!**_

_**¡Pateando la obscuridad, de mi vientre maduro!**_

_**¡Soñar no cuesta, no!**_

_**¡Y con los ojos húmedos, te veía tan alto es más…!**_

_**¡En la cima del mundo!**_

Ella dejó de sobar su vientre, mientras sentía que a los pocos segundos un golpe más fuerte se hizo presente, sonrió, y volvió a acariciarlo, veía la luna, estaba tan hermosa, tan llena, tan brillante, aquella luna llena que lanzaba su luz sólo a ese cuarto, ella pudo ver cómo las nubes frente a ella se disipaban, y dejaban ver pequeñas hojas que volaban como sombras a través de ella, el río que por ahí cerca quedaba le daba tranquilidad, ella volvió a ver su vientre, abultado, pesado, inquieto.

_**¡Yo te esperaba!**_

_**¡Imaginando a solas el color, de tu mirada!**_

_**¡Y el timbre de tu voz!**_

_**¡Muerta de miedo…! **_

_**¡Le rogaba al cielo que te deje, llegar lejos!**_

_**¡Mucho más que yo!**_

Tantas veces se imaginaba cómo serían sus ojos, su cabello, que aquél ser tan pequeño un día llegaría, sólo, y sólo cuando él lo quisiera.

–Sé que estás asustado de salir…– Dijo mientras sonreía, a él, y sólo a él, que aunque no podía verla, la sentía. –Pero yo muero por verte, ¿Sabes?– Suspiró mientras reía ligeramente, al sentir una patada. –Eso duele, Hana.– Sonrió.

El viento volvió a soplar, entrando por la ventana, pudo ver cómo las aves volaban juntas en el anochecer, y las luces de las estrellas y la luna brillaban intensamente en aquella noche tan tranquila.

–Me pregunto, ¿Cómo serás cuando crezcas?– Ella suspiró mientras sonreía aún más. –Te imagino como un hombre bueno, alguien que sea fuerte, alto, serás un chico muy guapo, igual que tu papá.– Decía mientras seguía viendo la luna. –Apuesto a que serás muy decidido, y no tendrás el carácter de tu papá, no señor, serás un hombre trabajador, y un shaman muy poderoso.–

Rió al imaginar eso, su mente le mostraba a un hombre de espaldas, que era perseguido por varias chicas, mientras llevaba consigo una bata blanca, y un estetoscopio, como si fuese un doctor, Anna no pudo evitar reír más de eso, mientras imaginaba varias cosas que creía que su hijo iba a hacer.

_**Yo te esperaba…**_

_**Y pintaba sobre las paredes…**_

_**De tu cuarto, cuentos en color…**_

_**¡Restaba sin parar, días al calendario!**_

_**¡Solo tú me podrías curar…!**_

_**¡El modo de escenario!**_

_**¡El mundo es como es! **_

_**¡Y no puedo cambiártelo! **_

_**¡Pero siempre te seguiré…! **_

_**¡Para darte una mano!**_

Imaginaba el mundo, veía el cuarto que había preparado con tanto cuidado sólo para él, y la verdad, se sentía orgullosísima de lo que había logrado al lado de su esposo, él iba a ser la única persona aparte de su cónyuge al que le permitiría ver una sonrisa, al que le dedicaría un beso, al que le daría un abrazo cada vez que él quisiera, y al que amaría con todo su corazón, ella estaba tan ansiosa de verlo, realmente quería tenerlo ya en sus brazos, ver su delicado cuerpo, tan pequeño y frágil, ella daría la vida por él, porque, aunque no se lo dijese a Yoh, su hijo era el hombre al que más amaría en el mundo, y nunca iba a dejar de estar orgullosa de él.

_**¡Yo te esperaba!**_

_**¡Imaginando a solas el color, de tu mirada!**_

_**¡Y el timbre de tu voz!**_

_**¡Muerta de miedo…! **_

_**¡Le rogaba al cielo que te deje, llegar lejos!**_

_**¡Mucho más que yooo…!**_

…

…

…

Sonrió, al recordar esos momentos, y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, viendo la cama, el escritorio, el desorden en él con varios apuntes de la universidad, también veía la cantidad de posters de Bob en las paredes, un bajo colocado en una esquina, y varias fotografías suyas con sus amigos y su prometida, Anna sonrió, mientras veía aquella habitación, que una vez preparó con tanto cuidado para su hijo, y ahora él ya no era más un niño, pero para ella nunca dejaría de ser su bebé, suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos , y escuchó cómo alguien entraba.

–Yoh, no quiero que me molestes.– Habló sin abrir los ojos.

–¿Tanto me parezco a papá?– Dijo la otra voz.

–No, definitivamente eres mucho más inteligente.– Sonrió. –Y cuando te gradúes… te irás con ella…– Anna soltó una pequeña lágrima.

–No mamá, estaré lejos, pero nunca te dejaré, fuiste la primera mujer que me amó jajaja…–

Anna abrió los ojos cuando sintió cómo esa persona la abrazaba, ella sonrió y secando sus lágrimas se levantó y correspondió aquél abrazo, mientras sentía como si su hijo volviera a ser aquel pequeño, mientras tomaba su rostro y besaba su frente.

–Ya no eres un niño…– Musitó con una sonrisa.

–Pero siempre seré tu hijo… y me has amado desde siempre…– Sonrió.

–Desde antes de tenerte en mis brazos hijo, desde antes de que nacieras, fuiste mi bebé…–

…

…

…

_**Yo te esperaba…**_

_**Y veía mi cuerpo crecer…**_

…

…_**Y ya te amaba…**_

_**FIN.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Hola! –w–/ **

**Ya sé que es corto pero la canción también… X3 la canción se llama "Yo te esperaba" y no me acuerdo de la artista T^T pero jue, espero que les haya gustado! :D**

**¿Hace cuánto no hago un songfic? Pos no sé pero ya lo hice buajajaj!**

**Este va dedicado a todas las madres, yey… -w- Y pos… siempre me hubiera gustado ver a Anna como madre pero jue… eso es todo, nos vemos! :D **


End file.
